1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate generally to flat panel displays. More specifically, embodiments of the present invention relate to a wire grid polarizing plate, a display device including the same, and a method of fabricating said display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A wire grid is an array of parallel conductive wires placed and arranged to produce only a specific polarization of an electromagnetic wave.
A wire grid structure having a smaller period than a wavelength of unpolarized incident light reflects light polarized in the direction of its wires and transmits light polarized perpendicular to the direction of the wires. Unlike an absorptive polarizer, a wire grid polarizer can reuse reflected polarized light.